Marry Me?
by terahteapot
Summary: Fiyero wants his proposal to Elphaba to be perfect...so he goes to Glinda for help. One-shot. Fluffy Fiyeraba fluff.


**Marry Me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or proposals.**

"You're going to propose!"

"Shh, Glinda, not so loud!" Fiyero hushed the bouncing blonde. "I don't want Elphaba to hear, I want it to be a total surprise." He smiled; he couldn't wait to see the look on his girlfriend's face when he got down on one knee…

"Oh, Fifi, this is thrillifying!" Glinda exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Elphie is to look beautiful in her dress! You two are going to be such a cute couple! Maybe the wedding theme could have a pink theme! You know, because pink goes good with green-"

"Glinda, slow down." Fiyero instructed her, "I don't even know if she's going to say yes yet."

"Don't be so negative!" Glinda waved the thought away, "There is no doubt in my mind that Elphie will say yes! She adores you, Fifi!" She started bouncing up and down and tossing her hair at the same time. "Oh, can I plan the wedding! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry and _toss, toss_ on top?"

"Glinda, I came to you because you are the expert on romance." Fiyero said seriously.

"I know, that's why everyone calls me the _love whisperer_." Glinda whispered the last part before bursting into another fit of excited giggles.

"Nobody calls you that." Fiyero said, shaking his head and shaking his head.

"Yes they do!" Glinda retorted, "You just can't hear them because they are whispering! So, how are you going to propose her? Are you going to take her to a romantic restaurant? Or get a choir to sing _Will You Marry Me_? Or-"

"None of those options seem like something Elphaba will like." Fiyero mused, "I mean, she really doesn't like _people_, and being the centre of attention."

"Why, I don't understand." Glinda sighed, "I love being the centre of attention. Anyway, what's your plan then? Do tell, Fifi!" She tapped her ear.

"Well, that's why I came to you." Fiyero admitted, "I need your help, Glin."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Glinda exclaimed, "Alright, let's start! Well, I know Elphaba loves nature. Maybe you could take her into that pretty public garden in the centre of the Vinkus? The flowers are so pretty and _pink_ and-"

"Again, Glinda, that place is public." Fiyero sighed. "But, I like the garden idea."

Glinda screamed, and Fiyero looked at her in surprise, wondering perhaps if someone had just stabbed her. But, no, Glinda was jogging on the spot, her arms flailing everywhere. "I have got it!" She shrieked, "The palace gardens! We could decorate them with fairy lights and candles and flowers and butterflies-"

"Where are you going to buy butterflies?" Fiyero asked with raised eyebrows.

"Trust me, I'll find somewhere." Glinda laughed, as if it wasn't a matter that needed to be discussed. "Right, I'll buy everything and you…" She pondered for a moment, "Can I see the engagement ring? I could theme everything around the colour."

"I haven't actually bought it yet." Fiyero admitted, nibbling his lower lip.

Glinda gasped as if he had just used a forbidden word, "You are so _disorganised_! Alright, Tiggular, you go and get that ring, and we'll meet back here at six o'clock sharp and not a minute over, do you hear me!"

"It's hard not to hear you, with all that screaming and yelling." A familiar, sarcastic voice came from behind them. Fiyero jumped, and Glinda let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Elphie! Stop sneaking up on me like that! You could have given me a lung attack!" Glinda gasped, gripping an armchair as she gasped for air.

"Heart attack." Elphaba corrected, frowning at her best friend.

"Whatever." Glinda sighed.

"What are you two doing whispering in here?" Elphaba asked, folding her arms. "Are you two up to something?"

"No!" They both said a little too quickly and loudly, "Fae, my love," Fiyero said sweetly, taking his girlfriend by the shoulder, "Why don't you go and…feed the unicorn."

"Sometimes I wonder whether I left some straw up there." Elphaba tapped Fiyero's head, "Fiyero, we don't have a unicorn. In fact, unicorns don't even exist."

"Of course they do!" Glinda cried, "Elphaba!"

"Alright, go and…um…" Fiyero was running out of ideas.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Elphaba sounded a little hurt.

"No!" Fiyero said quickly, "You know, I heard that my father just had a brand new set of history books delivered to the palace library. You should go check it out." Fiyero began leading her out of the door.

"Yero!" Elphaba snapped.

"I love you too, darling!" Fiyero called and shut the door behind her. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Right then, we should get a move on! Go!"

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Glinda skipped out of the room cheerfully. "Fifi's proposing to Elphie! Fifi's proposing to Elphie! Fifi's proposing to Elphie!"

"We get the point!" Fiyero yelled. Glinda just laughed and bounded out the door. "Sweet Oz, I hope everything she buys isn't pink." He muttered to himself.

"It looks perfect." Glinda exclaimed, spinning around in a pirouette to get a full view of the garden. Unfortunately, she was wearing six-inch pink stilettos, so she tripped. Fiyero caught her quickly. "Thank goodness! This dress is perfect; if I got mud on it I don't know what I would do!" She started swishing her skirt around, "I'm so excitified!"

"Do you think she'll like it?" Fiyero asked anxiously. The garden was galindified. Light blue and mint green fairy lights hung all around, draped in the trees, they gave off a soft glow around the whole garden. Mini tea-lights were lit all around the pond, and Glinda had made sure the fountain would go off when Fiyero asked the question.

"Do you doubt my decorating skills?" Glinda asked, raising her eyebrows, "Fiyero, trust me on this one, she'll love it." Fiyero gave a sigh of relief. Glinda walked over to him and gave him an encouraging smile, "Are you nervous?"

"So nervous." Fiyero whispered, "What if she says no, Glin? I think it may kill me."

"Fiyero, Elphaba will say yes." Glinda said gently, "She wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Have you seen the way she looks at you? When she's around you, she's different, she's more herself." She smiled and patted his back, "And you better go get her."

"OK." Fiyero took a deep breath, "Thanks for all of this, by the way."

"No problem." Glinda beamed.

He left her doing her happy dance in the garden while he went off in search of Elphaba. He found her in the library of course, that was the first place he looked. She was curled up in an armchair, her nose buried deep in the book. "Fae?" He murmured.

She looked up immediately, "Yes?"

"Could you…come with me?" Fiyero gave her a secretive smile. Elphaba looked confused, but marked the page in her book and snapped it shut.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero put his hands over her eyes and Elphaba screamed in protest, "Fiyero! What are you doing?"

"I want this to be a surprise." Fiyero told her, "Don't worry, I'll guide you." Elphaba didn't seem to be too happy about the situation but went along with it as it seemed important to Fiyero. He led her all the way out into the garden and found that Glinda was still doing her happy dance. He smiled briefly at her and Glinda gave him the thumbs up.

"Right, stay there, Fae." He told her, stopping her in front of the fountain. He took a deep breath. "OK, now…" He took his hands away from her eyes. She blinked.

"It isn't my birthday for…six months." She told him, "What's all this?" She couldn't help but smile and giggle though.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp," Fiyero started, and then he dropped to one knee.

Elphaba froze, "Fiyero…"

"Will you marry me?" Fiyero asked, smiling as he took out the ring. He'd gone for something simple; a silver band studded with diamonds all around and then a large diamond right on top. There was dead silence for a moment and then she said something he didn't expect.

"Why?" She challenged him.

"Because I love you." Fiyero blurted out. "I adore you, you make every single moment of my day better. When I wake up in the morning, I look at you sleeping next to me and I realize that I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to have you on my arm, and tell everyone that you are my wife. I want to be able to tell you _I love you_. I want to marry you because not only are you my soul mate, but you are my best friend. I don't know where I'd be without you, Fae."

He was surprised to see tears running down Elphaba's face. Elphaba hardly ever cried. She nodded, "Fiyero, yes. I'll marry you. I will." Fiyero slipped the ring onto her slim finger and then wasted no time in pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately.

Glinda herself was sobbing but managed to push the button so the fountain went off. It soaked Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba screamed through the kiss and Fiyero cried out. But, they were both surprised to see Elphaba laughing as she rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder. "I love you," She whispered to him, "I can't wait to grow old with you."

"This is a new chapter of our lives." Fiyero told her, he brushed the tears from her face, "Now, we can put our past behind us."

**So, I was in a good mood and decided that Fiyeraba fluff comes naturally when I'm feeling happy. What did you think of Fiyero's proposal? Favourite lines? ****J****Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
